The Deal and the Dealer
by Orion The Arch Angel
Summary: Joey and Kaiba always fight, but what happens when Kaiba runs into Joey unexpectedly and is offered what he thinks is an interesting deal. (JoeyxKaiba, lemon one shot! Used both bits of the manga and anime! Rated M for a reason!)


**HEY everyone! Another one shot! Featuring my favorite couple of all time SetoxJoey. Now I kind of twisted the characters a bit, but nothing too bad. Just what I truly would think would go on if both Kaiba and Joey took a slight different path or if they were forced onto taking those paths. **

**Still I fear my best friend will beat me for this. **

* * *

Again he felt his back being pushed against the locker behind him. Again he felt the familiar punch to the jaw that would leave a week long impression. Again he was pulled away by his friends. Again he watched as the shortest of them tried to cast off his attacker. This was the usual morning for Joey Wheeler. It would always start the same. He would enter the building in a good mood,, and he would meet his friends in a cheery fashion. Then that bastard would arrive. His smirk playing on his lip like a sadistic song. His eyes cold and barren of any emotion besides the short burst of anger. His back straight and head held high exposing the length of his body to its full measure as if daring anyone to challenge him or try to be un-intimidated by his form. Each day he would pick the same target, each day he would find a new insult that would degrade Joey in front of his friends and peers. Every morning this cause a violent out burst and every resulted ended with Joey having a new bruise. How he hated Seto Kaiba.

He hated everything about him. He hated how he thought he was better then everyone and everything and therefore treated those around him like shit. He hated the way he spoke as if speaking to a child who was caught with their hand in the cookie jar. He hated how at lunch he would have his own premade salad and eat it as if he was at a fucking dinner party. Joey Wheeler hated so much about him that he himself was blinded in a rage. Maybe that's why his friends would jump in during a fight before he could get a hit, so he wouldn't beat the living fuck out of the CEO. What made it worse was that the skinny fucker acted no better then his own father, if not worse since he was sober and in control of his actions.

During the rest of the day each of them would shoot insults towards one another. Near the end of the day Joey would have to dodge Kaiba's speeding limo as he crossed the street to the bus stop. Every ride home Kaiba's limo would have to be faster then the rock thrown at it. It was safe to say each wanted the other's blood more then they would want water in a dessert.

But this was the least of Joey's problems. For after each day at school if the gang was far to busy or if he had't put extra clothes in his bag he would have to return home. Depending which day it was gave clue to what kind of beating he would get. Take Monday for example. Monday his father would go to work in the morning, hating work he would often come home, drink, and beat Joey with the bottle he finished. Joey of course would fight back, but being a teenager in his late teens Joey had not finished growing into a man of six feet four inches that his father was. So he was at a height and weight disadvantage. Today however was a Wednesday meaning his father would be in rare form today. Wednesdays usually mean that the loan sharks would have paid a visit to his father during work, beaten the hell out of him and sent him on his way. So this usually resulted with Joey being assaulted with some kind of heavy object if he were to put his guard down at all.

Entering the apartment that was placed in a rather nice area, ah those public housing. They could sometimes be in rather nice areas but however the people in them usually weren't so nice. The hall ways often smelt like piss or someone left trash in an elevator. There had already been protest to have the housing removed but no such luck befell his neighbors. Walking into his home he couldn't help but feel a wave of depression. The once clean house he spent hours on was once again destroyed and the rug lay covered in beer, scotch and rum bottles. How his father not died from alcohol poisoning was beyond him. But there was something else in the air, the smell of weed. Believe it or not it was a sign of hope for the young blond. The weed meant his father would be slow, tired, and soon pass out. The beating from the sharks had to of really hurt today. As he ventured farther into apartment he saw his father and as he guessed he was in fact high out of his fucking mind. There was only one thing that worried Joey at this point.

Was the weed his father smoking from the bag he was selling tonight.

Seto Kaiba hated, and I mean hated, people. He could not stand they way they talked, walked, laughed, questioned, anything really. More so he hated those people who worked for him. They would be hired because they were promising, bright, intelligent and had some kind of leadership ability. But after training, after their probation period they became complete fucktards. They were no better then children in his eye. Always needing his approval for something he told them to do, always needing to express their hard work when they really did shit compared to him and his favorite the need to praise him. If Kaiba hated anything more then his step-father it was a royal kiss ass. He made it a game how many times he would say fuck you your fired in a month. So far June was winning with a score of seventy-eight. Not that it mattered how many he fired, there was always some so called genius wanting the job any way.

He reasoned that his workers were the reason why he decided to even go to high school. Just a few hours away from their bullshit was enough for him to ignore his already Ph.D in business and fiance along with a masters in consumer behavior just to get away from them all. Sure he was above the high school grade system but he had money, donate enough and people won't give a fuck. And that was just what he did. But even school had its problems. Joey fucking Wheeler. Joey Wheeler is what Kaiba hated more then anything. A moron, no, not just a moron, a stereo-typical blond bimbo. Never once has he passed a test without having to do a make up, not once could he answer a question right and what bothered him worse of all was his lack of skill. For anything!

Wheeler was everything Kaiba feared of ever being and what his brother could turn into. Yeah, Joey had his friends, his so called fame in duel monster, but if his best friend wasn't Yugi Moto Joey would be ignored. It was sad to say but those reasons were why Kaiba would single him out and enjoy using him as a punching bag. Yet there was another reason why the CEO hated Joey.

Joey was a man.

Seto Kaiba happened to be Gay.

This equaled a very big problem for the CEO.

Kaiba could not allow himself to be what he was. It wasn't shame that kept him from doing so. It was several mental scars and the physical ones that kept him from expressing such a truth. At a young age he always felt that he got along better with women. He enjoyed their gentle company more so then the roughness of boys his own age. Kaiba reasoned that's why he blocked out the events that lead to his mother's death, he didn't want to remember her pain but her gentle smile that Mokuba had inherit. After entering the orphanage Seto then found himself between both worlds. He fell in love with gaming and creating. Gaming had bought out a genius in him and as a child he made many mock games that he played with Mokuba. Around that time something else arose in him. The need to always look as good as he can. Unlike his brother who ran around in a jeans and a sweat shirt, Kaiba felt the need to dress like a young business man right away. Button down shirts, vest, slacks. And the colors had to be just right or it would drive him crazy and he would refuse to wear it. Shortly after he was adopted.

The hard schooling, the abuse he went through from his step-father was rather mind numbing. It was something he could never forget no matter how much he wanted too. But the worse was when Kaiba was merely fourteen and Gozaburo had caught him in the maid's room fooling around with the eye-liner. He had caught the beating of a life time that left serval scars on his back. The following day he was taken to a meeting of business men and their sons. Gozaburo brought up the topic of homosexuality and Kaiba watched in horror as each person in the room showed complete disgust and how they would pull out of any partnership or deal if they found out one of their own was part of such a class.

Kaiba had his mind set for success even then and so he realized, he would forever have to cover up any traces of his future encounters. But so much stress can lay heavy on a person. And so Kaiba developed a habit. An addicting habit. At the age of fifth-teen he discovered the glory of a full-blown high and he liked it. At sixteen he was taking over a company and taking high-society drugs, molly was his favorite at the time, at seventeen Mokuba stepped in and at eighteen he only carried a jot or two with him to work or school. Sure, he had stopped taking the hard shit but he couldn't completely kick the habit. Much like many others before him, he credited the high for his creations. The duel disk was an idea inspired when he was on Molly and was playing with a Yo-Yo that to this day, he doesn't remember having; nor could he remember how someone ended up in his bed that night as well. His battle-city outfit was when he was sitting in his room stoned out his mind while staring at a belt. It would be safe to say Kaiba's life was anything but normal.

As Kaiba locked his office door and then went to opened his brief case; he frowned. There was only a half a joint in there that reminded him he needed to contact his new dealer. Pulling out his phone he text the number given to him by a street kid. The CEO sent a text with detail as to the quality he wanted and when he would pick it up. Yet he was itching for a smoke. Looking around his desk he could only find an old left over bag of pills. He smirked a little at the high and sexual joy Molly once gave him but decided against taking them. Hell he could just sell it or give it to the dealer. Putting it in his briefcase he deiced to call it a day.

Joey was dressed all black as he walked out his house. A black hoodie and baseball cap under it, jeans that gave him flexibility in case he had to run from the police and sneakers that were tied tightly and had good grip. His first deal of the night was coming in a few minutes. Joey was still shocked at the client he got. Who ever got busted and left him with such a buyer he wanted to thank. Two ounces of the highest street quality was the order. Joey only had but two ounces since that crap was the hardest to sell because of its price. Five-hundred an ounce; that was a month's rent if he sold both. As he waited in the parking lot he wondered who was the buyer. Was he some old fat guy who had money or was he being set up by a thief. The last one worried him more then the first so he kept a knife hidden in his pocket.

When a car pulled into the parking lot he was slightly surprised. The car was nearly ten years old. The color was faded and the windows completely tinted. At first the blond wasn't sure if this was his buyer but the lights blinking twice was the signal. When he reached the car he heard the door unlock and got in. Once again he was surprised. The inside of the car was covered in a comfortable leather with an updated dashboard. The body of the car was just a front. The person in front of him surprised him more. It was a young man, at least from his body shape and jaw line he looked young. The man next to him wore blue jeans, a blue football hoodie with the hood pulled up and sunglasses.

Joey couldn't help but blush a little bit.

Kaiba couldn't help but sweat bullets.

Unknown to Joey, Seto Kaiba was sitting right next to him. As Joey spoke about the deal and was getting the stuff out Kaiba was wondering if he should just throw Joey out the car and speed the hell out of there. But he knew he couldn't. If Wheeler was any kind of dealer he would have a weapon and won't think twice to pull it out if Kaiba even advance on him. Groaning the CEO cursed his luck and took off the hood and sunglasses. Hell if his voice would give him away might as well just admit to it. After all Joey had as much to lose if he outed Kaiba.

"Kaiba you're a pot head?!" Joey shrieked when he saw the CEO reveal himself.

Kaiba rolled his eyes and glared at the mutt. Of all the people, it just had to be him.

"And you're a dealer, whats your fucking point." Kaiba shot back.

The both of them just stared at each other. Joey knew what situation they were in, hell he had Kaiba by the balls. Not in the lawful way but...

"I'm not selling to you."

The CEO's eyes wide in shock and locked the doors before Joey could leave. "The fuck you mean you're not selling to me?!"

Joey fought back a grin. He would finally get the respect he deserved from this bastard.

"Well you want something from me don't you? When for a while I been wanting something from you and I don't mean your money." He looked at the panicked CEO seriously. "You know what I mean." The blond told the taller man.

Kaiba blinked. He wanted something from him, for a while? Well he always figured the mutt wanted his wealth but that wasn't it at the moment. Then something else ran through his head. A reason that made him smirk. Well if that was what he really wanted he would get it. Undoing his seatbelt he took off his hoodie revealing a tight t-shirt.

"Well if that's what you really want pup."

Caught a little off guard by the pup term he went to question the name only to be caught off by a rough pair of dominating lips. Eyes widening in shock Joey never pictured that Kaiba imagined doing that was what he wanted! He could feel his rivals, at least he considered him a rival, wet tongue shove into his mouth and a hand reach around him. Joey would be lying if he said he wasn't slightly turned on by the assault but he had fucked Mai, he couldn't just turn around and make out with a man! Well unless that man was Kaiba.

The blond was just about to push the taller man off him when once again he was caught off guard. Kaiba had reached around and pulled the seat's adjustment switch causing Joey's chair to become flat. When he finally recovered from the whip-lash he blushed horribly. Kaiba was on top of him, each of his legs on the sides of Joey's hips. There was a sadistic smirk playing across the CEO's face and Joey shivered. Joey had never seen Kaiba like this, not once did he think Kaiba had a lustful nature.

"Now is that a switch blade in your pocket or are you happy to see me?" Came a Cocky remark from the taller boy.

Joey's face just grew redder with surprised. "It's a blade!"

Joey screaked and pressed himself against the leather of his seat when he saw Kaiba's eyes light up. It was as if he just offered a child candy and before he knew it Kaiba was digging into his pocket digging for more then just Joey's blade. Several times he brushed against Joey's cock causing the blond to shutter. When Kaiba finally did pull out the knife he opened it and eyed the blond playfully. Ignoring the protest from the boy under him, Seto used the sharp blade to slip Joey's hoodie in half before cutting away at his shirt. Now joey was really struggling under him, and it was safe to say Kaiba enjoyed it but at the same time it annoyed him. That was when a brilliant idea hit him.

Reaching over he place the blade between his lips and picked up his briefcase. Opening it on Joey's stomach the CEO ignored the pup's wines on how it was heavy. All that mattered was having a good time, and getting the blond to finally be his bitch. Placing the blade on the dash board he opened the old bag of pills and placed three into his hand. Removing the case back to its place in between the seat Kaiba inserted the pills into his mouth and once again kissed Joey. Joey wined, and struggled under him but he didn't care. The blond was starting to grind against him, which only meant he wanted dominance over the situation. That was not going to happen. With his tongue forced into Joey's mouth he forcibly fed the shorter boy two of the three pills leaving the last fo himself.

Joey, however, began to panic. Sure, he wouldn't mind making out with Kaiba, he even admitted to himself he had a crush on the bastard solely because of his looks but what worried him was what the fuck he just swallowed. He saw Kaiba pull out a few pill but had no idea what the hell they were. It wasn't until his body began to become hot did he release what he had taken and at that point he didn't care.

The affects of the drugs were kicking in for both Joey and Seto. Kaiba could tell, as he felt Joey press himself against his touch and moan when the grinding had become more forceful. Pulling away Seto looked at the flush face of his soon to be bitch and smirked. Joey would do anything for him now. Licking his lips he grabbed the blonds hair and pulled him into an upright position. Joey yelped in displeasure but Kaiba didn't care. Pulling open the pup's jeans he shoved his hand into his boxers grabbed hold of Joey's half harden penis. Yanking the blonds hair he exposed Joey's neck and went in for it. His hot lips tasted the salty flash, and his teeth bit into it without mercy.

Joey didn't know if to scream or moan. Kaiba's bites were painful but the way he was jerking him off as he did it made him want more. The blond didn't know when but his hands somehow found the strength to grab a hold of the CEO's shirt and rip it open from the back. He wanted to feel Kaiba's milky skin against his fingers, he wanted to rip into him. He could feel the rumble of Kaiba's groans against his neck as he scratched down his back. The moan on his skin when he took full grip of the brunette's ass and squeezed. God did Kaiba have an ass.

Unfortunately for him Kaiba wasn't just going to jerk him off to the finish. As soon as he felt himself getting into the feel for a climax Kaiba pulled himself away and slammed the blond back into the seat. There was a look of disappointment on the blonds face but Kaiba didn't care. He just moved himself to the back seat behind Joey with his legs spread open while taking off his ripped shirt. He be damn if his bitch came before him.

Joey looked at brunette with hateful eyes. His dick was hard and wanted release but it was denied that pleasure. Getting up and getting on all fours he watched as Kaiba smirked at him. That bastard was going to be fucked and liked it. Rushing onto Kaiba he surprised the CEO. However his moment of being on top was short lived when Seto took a fist load of his hand and pushed his face into his crotch.

"Be a bitch and clean your master!" Kaiba's voice was taunting, sick, and twisted. He got off on the pain he inflicted on the blond. But Joey was in no condition to complain.

Whimpering he opened the fly and bottom of his master's pants. He was greeted with a already hard dick nearly hitting his face. Joey turned red, he would have never guessed Kaiba was this big. Another yelp left his lips when Kaiba pulled his hair again. What an impatient bastard. Slowly he used the tip of his tongue to lick the bottom of the CEO's penis while taking his time gliding to the top. He let his long tongue wrap around his staff before placing his lips around the plusing cock to begin sucking. Joey could feel Seto's other hand find its way into his hair. This only encourage Joey to place as much as he could into his mouth and start sucking him off. He could hear Kaiba's moans become louder and feel those rough hands holding his head now following in his motion. Looking up at the brunette he enjoyed what he saw. That lily white skin was now red and his eyes were gazed over with desire.

"Fuck.." Kaiba started. "Looking at me like that." With that Seto leaned his head back and let out the longest moan Joey had ever heard before spilling his load into the blonds mouth.

Joey took it like a champ and sallowed it all. Pulling away he licked his lips and grinned. "Did I please master?"

That was all Seto needed to hear and the shorter boy was thrown onto his side. He was going to violate every part of this boy even if it killed him. Joey just watched him with wide eyes wondering what was to happen next. However what did caught him off guard. He didn't think anything at first when Kaiba moved to the front of the car and was somewhat behind him. Nor when he once again grabbed the knife. What did caught him off guard was when he was placed on his stomach and his ass sticking in the air. Or maybe it was Kaiba slipping apart his jeans with the blade, no it was defiantly when he felt the handle of the switch blade get shoved into his ass as soon as his underwear was pulled down. It hurt, that handle was not thin by means. It was about the same as a penis being shoved in there.

Joey pleaded in protest but Kaiba just used his free hand to shove his face into the leather as he fucked his hole. If Kaiba could put up with the blade cutting into his hand Joey could handle being a bitch and having the handle violate him. Hearing the blond cry and whimper only turned on the brunette once more and soon he was hard again. Pulling the knife out he threw it to the side. Using the blood on his cut hand he smeared it around Joey's now swollen hole like a lubricate. Seto would finally claim his prize.

Without so much as a warning he shove his dick inside Joey's tight ass. A satisfied smirk spread widely across his face as he started to pump into the blond. Joey was now at his limit, he never been fucked like this. Never been made into another's man bitch before. He needed his own release before he cried in complete agony. He loved the feeling of Kaiba inside him but he wanted more, he needed more. And as if Kaiba could read his mind, he reached around grabbed hold of Joey's member. Stroking it in motion to his hips against the blond's ass. Soon the car started rocking with them and the windows began to fog up from the heat. Both their bodies becoming sweaty making them stick to each other and the leather. It took a while but Kaiba reached his final climax inside the blond while Joey reached his all over his hand.

Joey collapse onto the seat while Kaiba collapsed on top of him. Both panting, trying to recover from the events that unfolded. It wasn't until Kaiba had licked his fingers clean did he remove himself back onto the driver's seat. Joey struggled to get up at first but once he fixed the seat did was he able to sit back up, but his ass couldn't handle the pressure of sitting so he was on his knees.

"So, is that what you wanted?" Kaiba asked in his usual egotistical tone.

"Honestly... I just wanted you to respect me."

Seto Kaiba just scared at the boy next to him. His face turned into a glare as he picked up the bang that feel from Joey's pants and rolled himself a jot. Sensing that he insulted he so called master Joey smiled at him.

" But I liked it."

Looking back over at the blond Kaiba smirked and lit up. "Give me thirty minutes." This was the best deal he ever made.

* * *

**Hoped you guys liked it! Review, favorite, do whatever! :D Enjoy your lemon!**


End file.
